


I See You

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Loneliness, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus feels unseen, Megatron shows him that is far from true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioCybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCybertron/gifts).



> Birthday Gift Fic. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m standing right here. I’m standing right here, and I swear no one sees me.” Rodimus had thought his words went unheard as Megatron and Ultra Magnus continued their conversation above him. Their meeting drew to its eventual close and all made to part ways. 

“Just a moment Rodimus, I’d like to speak with you about something that has captured my attention.” Megatron waved Ultra Magnus on his way. The larger mech could see Rodimus mumbling to himself, gesticulating angrily about some imagined event for which he was expecting a lectured. “When you’ve finished your snit, I’ll be here waiting.” Megatron sat on the edge of the desk; legs stretched out, ankles crossed, the picture of patience. 

“What do you want? What did I do wrong this time? And I wasn’t having a snot.” Rodimus stared at the larger mech defiantly. 

“Snit and you’ve done nothing wrong. I merely wanted to tell you that I see you.” Megatron tone softened as confusion spread across Rodimus’ face. Long legs uncrossed and opened, and Megatron raised his hand in invitation to Rodimus. “I know that you act out to hide loneliness. And that your bravado is a disguise for your insecurities. I know that you’d much rather be genuinely important to one in a quiet room than perform your act for the masses that barely give you half a thought.” 

Rodimus couldn’t meet Megatron’s gaze as he stepped into the waiting hands. “How can you know all that? You barely know me at all.”

Megatron pulled Rodimus close, wrapping him up in a tight embrace. To Rodimus, it felt as if he were being sheltered from the world. It was a yearning his spark had harbored for so long he’d begun to believe it would only ever occur in his closest held fantasies. That such a thing could never really exist, especially not for him. He melted into Megatron’s warm frame, leaning on the offered strength. “I know because I have felt unseen as well. Maybe together we can make the stars bear witness to who we truly are.”


End file.
